The Real Estate Giveaway
by Fannie Butler
Summary: Are you sure you know what you're getting into when you go househunting? GSR.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**CHAPTER 1**

Jeff Donnley sifted through the pile of papers that had collected in his printer. He'd been a real-estate agent in Vegas the last 15 years and was known by those who had used his services as a casual man who didn't push as some agents did.

He went over the notes that he'd made while talking to a woman on the phone a couple of days before. She'd been specific about what she and her husband were looking for in a home. They wanted to be off the beaten path in a quiet, perhaps older, neighborhood. They wanted a large lot with plenty of privacy and a fenced-in yard – or one that lended itself to fencing. A pool wasn't necessary, but would be a welcome feature.

They hoped to find one that had been updated in the last ten years, but would consider those that were in very good shape and do that themselves later on. They wanted four bedrooms, an outbuilding with electricity and a good school zone. They did not want new construction, certain neighborhoods or given school zones. She had a price range in mind, but didn't need names of mortgage brokers and said that this would be a cash transaction when they found the right place. She did want the names of a couple of inspectors so that she could look into references for them. She didn't seem to be on a time-constrained schedule as some clients were, so he concluded that children weren't of school-age yet. There would be a dwelling to sell after a move, so he wouldn't have to worry about contengency contracts for anything the couple chose.

It struck Jeff that she had done some resesarch of her own before even considering calling. He asked how she had chosen him and she said that she'd had a couple of acquaintances that had used him and spoke well of him, but did not elaborate with names.

And so he found six listings that might fit the requirements, for which he had printed information sheets. Cross-checking with the listing agents occupied most of his afternoon – and he made notes according to what they told him in the margins on each house detail sheet.

Jeff called the woman around five and let her know what he had found. They went over the details of where the homes were and the advantages and disadvantages of each might be – though he had never shown any of these particular homes before. They settled on looking at five of them – one was a little farther out than she was looking for. When his day ended, he tucked the folder into his briefcase as the couple would be meeting him at the first house on the list Friday morning around nine.

He left the office to go out and have a drink with anothe prospective client, little knowing what tomorrow would bring for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**CHAPTER 2**

Jeff pulled into the driveway of 1423 Davis Drive and saw a couple standing near the fence. He checked his watch to make sure that he wasn't running late, and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it wasn't him that was late, but the couple that was a few minutes early – 20 to be exact.

He sat in the car a moment as he gathered up his notes and packed his pockets with the things he needed for the first showing – a facts-sheet, his master key for the lock-box, a tape measure, pad of paper and a few business cards, all the while making mental notes about the couple.

They were white, a graying man andyounger brunette holding hands - the man cupping his hand over his eyes as he leaned to the fence, a wedding band visible. Through the cracks,glistening of water could be seen. They had picked one of the few spots that didn't have vegetation growing to stand – courteous in his book. No children in tow, Jeff noted. He got out of the car and the couple turned to meet his greeting.

After formalities and introductions had been made, Jeff found himself liking the couple who obviously were at ease with one another. They took a quick outdoor tour of the front part of the house and found the gate to the pool area secure – and the gentleman found this to be comforting.

Jeff walked up to the front door and inserted his key into the lockbox, extracting the house key. He unlocked the door and swung it open wide, looking back and smiling at the couple.

But then his face turned to one of disgust.

"What on earth?" he exclaimed as a putrid stench filled his nose and a few flies exited past him.

Grissom responded, "Looks like someone else got here first.."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**CHAPTER 3**

Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes looked tired. They'd been called in early to help Days out the last couple of days as the flu had hit that shift hard, and they were beginning to show wear. Nick was polishing off a large coffee from a nearby convenience store, while Warrick took the last draw from a Mountain Dew.

The Nevada heat was already a warm 93F, though it was only nine o'clock. Warrick savored one last moment of air conditioning before killing the engine and opening the door into the oppressive heat. He and Nick collected their kits and approached the lead officer.

Detective Taylor Gordon was relatively new to them, though he had been working days for a couple of years.

"It's a mess. Real estate agent got here to show the house and was greeted at the door by a bunch of flies and bad stink. Bet he lost a sale. There's a body in the living room – doesn't appear to be natural to any of us. Coroner is on the way."

"Where is the agent?" Warrick asked.

"Over there," Gordon pointed to the man sitting on the curb in what little shade a small tree offered. "He's pretty rattled."

"Who was here to view the house?"

Gordon checked his notes. "Couple named Grissom. They're out back by the pool."

The coroner's van pulled up and two guys from Days shift hopped out and began to ask similar questions. Nick and Warrick moved to the right..

"It will be a few minutes before we can get at the evidence. Why don't you take the agent over there and I'll talk with the happy couple in the back?"

Nick nodded his head in agreement and started for the agent.

"I'm Nick Stokes from the Crime Lab. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh…. No." Jeff rose to his feet. "Not sure I'll be much help. Don't really know anything…."

"Relax and just tell me about coming here."

"Uh, I set up the appointment with the listing agent on Wednesday. George McGuire – talked to him on his cell phone. He said the house was empty and that I could show it anytime."

"I came here about 20 minutes before my appointment. The Grissoms were already here. I opened the door and…"

The agent turned a bad shade of green. Nick looked up and took a step back, just in case Jeff tossed his breakfast. But the agent only heaved and Nick assumed that he'd already emptied his stomach.

"Okay, let's go back a bit and let me ask a few questions. You said the couple was already here. Where were they and what were they doing?"

Jeff by then had gathered himself. "They were standing right over there by the fence looking through it."

"Did you ask them how long they'd been here?"

"Yes – at first I thought I was running late. Mr. Grissom said they'd been here about five minutes."

"Okay. Tell me about the Grissoms. Have you met them before?"

"No, she called me several days ago and gave me a list of things they were looking at in a house."

"What do you know about them?"

"They are a white couple. He's a bit taller and has some gray. She's thin with brown hair. I'm not sure about anything else – it all happened so fast."

"Did she ask you specifically to show you this house?"

"No, based on the things they were looking for, this was one of four I was showing them today, the first on the list. That's why we met here."

"Was the door open when you arrived or was it locked?"

"It was locked. I used my lockbox key to get the key out of the box."

"Did you touch anything other than the door, like the doorbell?"

"There's a doorbell? I looked all around for one, but didn't see one. I did knock on the door – I think I did anyway. That's standard for showing a house even if you know it is empty."

"I'll need some information about the listing agent. Do you have that name handy?"

Jeff shared the name and the phone numbers he had.

"Back to the Grissoms. Do you know anything else about them?"

"Well, they must have been looking for a while or at least talking about houses. She knew a lot about what they were looking for – size of house, location, price range. But she didn't need references for mortgage companies. She did ask about inspectors though. I don't know what they do or anything – or even if they live in Vegas. She has a local number."

"I'll be needing that number. I know this has not been a fun morning and you're probably going to think of more things. I may have more questions too. Here's my card." Nick handed the man a card. "Call me if you think of anything else."

Jeff took the card and handed Nick a piece of notepaper, the name Grissom written on it and a phone number.

"Thanks. Can I go now? Can I call the listing agent?"

"Sure."

Jeff wandered off, leaving Nick to finish up his notes when suddenly a startled expression crossed his face. That number looked familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 4**

Grissom stood near the pool watching the sun reflecting off the ripples of water as his mind reviewed the morning. Sara sat on the edge of a retaining wall.

After their quiet marriage ceremony at a small chapel six months ago, Grissom and Sara had continued to live their lives at work pretty much the same – and no one was the wiser that their tax-filing status had changed. Away from work, they had slowly but surely combined households until Sara's place was their storage unit and Grissom's townhouse was their home.

Both felt that they needed something different – a place of their own that they chose together. They had been working on townhouse repairs and cleaning it out (hence the storage area at Sara's apartment), readying it for sale. They had not listed it yet, but thought they'd do so after they moved out.

And so they'd started doing some research on areas of Las Vegas. At least they didn't have to look at the crime rates – those came naturally. But they talked about what they wanted in a house, school systems should they need them in the future, and features they would like to have. Finally, Sara had called one of the real estate agents that they'd heard mention in passing around the lab.

And then today. They'd arrived at this house after a night of work and an early morning of showers and breakfast. The lap pool was a bonus at this place and they'd looked through the privacy fence at it before the agent arrived.

Grissom had made a quick pass along the front of the house, looking at insect activity. It was a Mexican style stucco, tan in color with a touch of forest green along the white trim. There were flowers and shrubs along the front porch, and a well manicured lawn. A live oak tree was an added attraction to the left of the house.

The agent had arrived and introductions had been made. Jeff had handed Grissom a facts-sheet on the house, which he had glanced over as Jeff asked a few questions that Sara fielded. 

Then Jeff had opened the door and flies emerged, along with the smell of death, a smell the agent didn't quite recognize. He'd asked them to stay outside, unaware of their careers, and walked in the foyer with pale skin. Then he'd covered his mouth and run from the house, depositing his last meal outside on the lawn.

Grissom and Sara had entered the house and done a quick sweep, much to the horror of the agent who was trying to recover outside. Grissom had pulled out his phone and called it in as he guided Sara away from the front door.

When the police had arrived, a policeman that Grissom and Sara didn't recognize separated them from the agent. They were placed near the pool and asked to stay put.

"Gris, I have my field kit in the car. Want me to go get it?"

"No. We are part of a crime scene this time. We can't touch any of the evidence or process it."

They were enveloped in silence again for a bit.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined everyone finding out, Sara, but it's going to come up."

"I know."

"We'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 5**

Warrick passed the days coroner as he approached the house, and asked a nearby officer the best way to get to the back pool area. He rounded the house and opened the gate – and then he entered an alternate universe.

Standing by the edge of the pool stood Grissom in profile. Warrick first thought he was there to process the scene – after all, there were reports of insects. But then he realized that there was no field kit. And then it hit him. Mr. & Mrs. Grissom were here to look at the house. Grissom was married?

He looked puzzled, and finally mummered, "Gris?" Grissom turned to face him and looked relieved to see a familiar face.

And then she stood up and came into focus. Warrick stopped in his tracks, totally confused.

"Hey, 'Rick. Guess you've been tapped to help days."

Warrick looked then at Sara and then back to Grissom, not quite understanding what was going on. "But…"

Grissom said softly, "Allow me to introduce you to my better half, Sara Grissom. We were here to see a house and instead have gotten tangled in a death investigation. Warrick, I need you to focus and do your job. Take our statements and process the scene. We'll talk about this later."

"But…"

"No buts. Hit autopilot and get this show on the road."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 6**

Sara had never seen Warrick at a loss for words. Slowly he sat his field kit down and pulled out his notebook. He hesitated twice before finally asking, "When did this happen?"

"We got here about an hour ago." Grissom replied.

Warrick snorted. "That's not what I was talking about."

"Please Warrick. Let's talk about the other after this case is on its way to the lab. We both know time is of the essence. I promise we'll all sit down after you get off and I'll answer most of your questions."

Warrick looked first at Sara, then at Grissom. Finally, he got his pen ready and started.

"What did you see when you arrived?

Sara started, "No one was here. I mean the real estate agent wasn't here yet. We were the only car in the driveway. I got out and started looking around the yard, and Grissom joined me. We looked at the foundation and at the trees to check out the general condition of the place. Nothing stuck out as odd."

"I noticed the pool behind the privacy fence and wandered over to get a better look. I stood over that way, where there aren't any bushes."

Warrick made a couple of notes. "Then what?"

Grissom chimed in. "I tried the gate for the back yard – my fingerprints will be on the handle and the latch. It was locked. I joined Sara next to the fence when I heard a car drive up. Jeff got out with a stack of papers. We met him about half-way across the yard."

Grissom paused as Warrick scribbled. Finally Warrick looked up. "Tell me about finding the body."

"Actually, Jeff found it. He made a big deal about opening the door and when he opened it, two kinds of flies passed him on the way out. I could smell the body, and so did he, but I don't think he recognized it for what it was. He asked us to stay outside and went in…"

Grissom was interrupted by the sound of the squeaking gate opening. Three heads turned. Nick appeared. He looked over at the group started across the decking to join them.

Grissom scratched his nose and the glint of gold caught Nick's eye. And then it hit Nick. Mr. and Mrs. Grissom were Grissom and Sara? No….

No?

"What… why… "

Grissom gave Nick the same talk he had given Warrick. Flies could have taken up residence in his mouth – after all, he and Sara were close friends, or so he thought. How could he have missed this?

"Focus Nick. You and Warrick are going to have to collect all of the evidence and start the insect time line. Sara and I cannot make the first gesture on this case. I called this in, so I'll be on the suspect list as will be Sara. We need you to do your job."

"Yes, sir." Nick swallowed hard. He looked at Warrick, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then. I guess I'll go inside and join the coroner."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 7**

Nick walked through the gate and it closed slowly behind him, guided by a hidden spring. He wore a face of bewilderment.

And he began to think back over the last several months. Sara had seemed content, happy, calm. He hadn't seen as much of her since he'd been moved to swing, but they had managed to have a couple of breakfasts on the weekend. They caught each other up in snips of conversation on occasion in the break room or in the halls – or at a crime scene. Not exactly places to share your innermost secrets.

Now that he thought about it, he and Sara hadn't been alone together in quite some time. Those breakfasts had always involved at least Greg or Warrick or Catherine or Brass or a combination of them. And Grissom had been at the last one. Did they come together?

Nick searched his mind, cursing underneath his breath that he didn't seem to be able to focus. But then he turned the corner and entered the house – and he focused on the business at hand.

Photographs were shot before the body was turned. A woman had been shot execution style – two taps to the back of the head. She had been face-down in a pool of blood.

She appeared to be in her 30s or 40s. Her dress was casual, but her fingernails were manicured and her hair had obviously been highlighted by a professional. Her shoes had little wear and her clothes were stylish – at least Nick thought they were. Fashion CSI Willows was not on the scene.

At some point, Warrick joined him and they swept the home for evidence, collecting little. The home was empty of furnishings and the comforts of living. It was as if the woman had appeared from thin air.

The coroner's office removed the body from the scene and the guys packed up what they had collected, heading for their Denali.

Grissom appeared as they stowed away their kits.

"Are you still on the clock or do you have time for breakfast?"

"I don't care if it isn't break time – I'm making one for this breakfast!" Warrick exclaimed.

"Why don't both of you meet us back at my townhouse. I make a mean omlet."

"You not going to see the rest of the houses on your list?" Nick asked.

"Sara wants to wait a few days before resuming. This has sort of put a damper on things."

"We'll be there as soon as we can drop this off at the lab." Warrick replied.

And so both vehicles headed out in opposite directions in the heat of a Vegas morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 8**

They stood together in the kitchen chopping vegetables. A comfortable silence surrounded them. Occasionally Sara would hum a few bars, chopping or grating cheese to the rhythm. Grissom just smiled, enjoying the sight of her lost in her thoughts.

They had grown accustomed to preparing a morning meal together. After their long nights, coming home to a quiet kitchen and doing small tasks seemed to soothe both of them as well as feed them. Grissom had learned that Sara liked her sauces rich in garlic and she had learned his weakness for anything involving grapes.

The last year had been a surprise to Grissom. After Nick's experience, he came to realize that life was not guaranteed and that every day was a gift and should be experienced. After a few days of rest, he had called Sara one evening on the way home from work and asked if he could stop by.

She was surprised to see him, meeting him at the door fresh from a shower, pajama pants and tank top on, and a glass of milk in hand. And he smiled at the memory. It had been a little awkward at first, trying to get his mouth to say what his heart felt, but she grasped the gist of it and calmed him with a soft kiss. They had been together ever since, making a quiet and calm life together.

And then, he knew he wanted it to be that way forever, for he had grown accustomed to her cold feet sliding up next to his as he slept and her yogurt sitting next to his latest experiment in the refrigerator. Though he had never though that he'd want to get married, he began to realize that he couldn't imagine not married to Sara – and so he'd asked. She'd said yes. A couple of days later they'd gone ring shopping and instead of an engagement ring, she'd opted for an anniversary band to save for their wedding day and they'd found a plain wide gold band for him.

The doorbell rang. Sara turned her head. "Want me to get that?"

"Sure."

Sara wiped her hands with a nearby towel and walked across the great room to the door, opening it to Warrick and Nick.

"Hi guys. Come on in."

They were not prepared - even though they had the knowledge - to experience Grissom and Sara in the same space, their things in the same place.

Warrick gained his voice first. "Somebody redecorated, thank goodness!"

A large multi-color block rug adorned the floor with an inviting camel sofa and loveseat weighing it down. Books, photos and CDs were stashed on a simple set of black bookshelves and an entertainment center was against one wall. Beautiful black and white photos were clustered in groups on the walls – the place didn't look the least bit clinical as it had the last time they'd been there. And to one side was an elaborate grandfather clock, which chimed with a deep voice marking the quarter-hour.

"Thanks… I think."

Grissom joined the group in the great room. This didn't look like the Grissom they knew – this one was barefoot in jean shorts and a dark t-shirt scattered with lightning bugs. He was holding a champagne glass that held an orange liquid.

"Mimosa anyone?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 9**

Grissom had been correct – he did make a mean omelet. Nick had felt a bit awkward at first, as if he had invaded a secret place. But both Grissom and Sara had softly encouraged him to relax with their light banter with each other and with him, until he finally started to smile and lose his reserve.

They sat at a small table in the eat-in area of the kitchen. Nick had been trying to piece together anything he could remember over the course of the past year to find anything he had missed. And he continued to take in his surroundings.

The kitchen was bright and organized – fit well with both of Grissom and Sara. There was a coffee pot, bread box and juicer on the counter, along with a few bins of dry goods. A bowl filled with fruit sat on the bar beside a couple of bright yellow kitchen towels. And there were plants in the window – lots of healthy plants.

There were no blinds to cover the windows as there had been the last time Nick was in Grissom's place – but a patio of colorful flowers splashed outside. A bird feeder was hanging on a nearby shepherd's hook, and a couple of small birds were splashing in the birdbath farther from the window. Containers were lining the patio and Nick realized that there were herbs growing in them. He couldn't quite identify all of them, but one definitely was dill. Grissom and herbs?

Nick took another bite of omelet and realized that he'd just tasted oregano. Fresh oregano and something else. Chives perhaps?

Warrick also wore a puzzled expression as he thought about all he had seen before breakfast. Sara had pointed to the sofa for them.

"Give us a few minutes to finish getting organized and then Grissom will start to cook, okay?"

"Sure…" said Warrick, a little hesitant. They both sat down and took in their surrounds, with little things slowly coming into focus.

Sara had reappeared briefly with two additional mimosas and handed them over, then scurried back to the kitchen.

On the first shelf sat a 8x10 of the team at the holiday party last year. Now that Warrick observed it closer, he noticed that Grissom was standing next to Sara – were their hands entangled as they stood on the second row, a step higher than those on front?

The next shelf held a photo of Grissom and Sara with the ocean in the background. They'd been on vacation together? When did they fit that in and no one noticed?

Across the coffee table were strewn pamphlets for real estate and a few scientific magazines. The modern sculpture atop the television of a couple entwined in an embrace was new, as was the gnarled wood bowl sitting on an end table. Overall it was a clean look, but a lived in and warm one.

"Come on in the kitchen – I'm ready to start." Grissom said through the door. Warrick and Nick obliged and entered the kitchen.

"How did we miss this?" Nick asked as a rhetorical question.

Warrick let out a sigh. "Depressing isn't it? We're paid to notice things and we miss this right under our noses. Greg is going to have a fit!"

"Greg? I'm thinking about Boss Lady Catherine."

Grissom walked towards them, two plates in hand. "What have you got to be worried about? I'M the one she's going to shoot!"

"Yeah, Gris, you got a point. What kind of funeral you planning?"

"Very funny." Grissom sat a plate in front of both of them. "Breakfast is served."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 10**

Dr. Albert Robbins arrived at his office ten minutes before shift started. The morgue was dark until he reached a bit left and hit the light switch. Clean and clinical, it had a calming effect on him. He strolled across the room, and deposited his "lunch" in the mini-refrigerator beside his desk in a cubicle to the right. The in-box had several folders waiting for him.

He sighed. Opening his desk, he grabbed a ziploc bag of coffee that his wife had made special for him a few nights ago and headed for the kitchenette. Soon the smell of rich, dark coffee permeated the quiet and found its way into a tall mug. Al took a tentative sip and gave a soft nod, lost in thought.

Sitting at his desk, Al pulled the folders down from the box and perched his reading glasses on his nose as he began to go over the cases he would begin examining this evening.

Petrov Stojanovich, Russian native on vacation, killed on the Strip near the fountain. Doris Rathers, a coffee-shop attendant, shot at point-blank range behind a convenience store. Jane Doe, killed in a vacant house for sale….

Something caught his eye – a familiar name. He leaned back and took another sip of coffee and studied the file a bit closer.

Jane had been killed execution style in a house on the market. The detective noted that a real estate agent and a couple were there to view the house and instead viewed a dead person. The first statement was given by Gilbert Grissom. Surely there wasn't another one.

Second statement by Sara S Grissom – the coffee cup met the desk with a clunk. The house was being viewed by a couple, wasn't that what the report had earlier? He flipped back to the previous page to confirm. Al looked up and a smile crept across his face as he contemplated what that name meant. Sara Grissom. Had something been going on that he had missed?

He thought back to the previous week when Sara had been leaning over a body with him and a necklace slipped from her neckline. A thin, intricate gold chain with a loop of diamonds encased in gold threaded on it loomed over his victim. Sara had quickly scooped it up, but not before a flash of brilliance sent a rainbow of colors sparkling in the night air. Al hadn't thought a lot of it, assuming that it was something personal to her. But upon reflection, it did hold a lot of similarities to the ring he'd given Simone on their 25th anniversary, a circle of diamonds called an anniversary ring.

She had blushed as she returned the necklace to its hiding place, and ever a gentleman, Al had not asked about it. He had been curious as he'd never thought of Sara as a jewelry kind of woman, but had let it go in thought at that.

Now, he began to wonder.

He returned to his coffee, drinking greedily to lodge the fog from his brain. And he set forth to pull the bodies and discover their secrets, all the while planning a little conversation with Gil when the opportunity arose.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 11**

Sunday evening arrived, and after a day of rest, Grissom made a quiet journey to the office. He arrived alone as Sara had scheduled the night off while one of her college friends was in town. He'd joined them for an early dinner, and left them catching up at the townhouse.

It had been a surreal couple of days.

Nick and Warrick had been very delicate in their questions to Sara and him. They had asked a little about their relationship and when they had married. They asked why the team had not been part of their life together, as if they could not be trusted. They had hugged Sara and shaken his hand as they left – and promised to say nothing to the others until Grissom and Sara had a chance to decide how to share their news.

And they had given him a bit of a hard time, but nothing too painful…

Sara had cleaned up the kitchen while Nick was drilling him a bit about his life with Sara. She'd eavesdropped on the lecture that Nick had given Grissom about not hurting her ever again and the caring tone in his voice left her warm all over.

She strolled over to him as he closed the door behind their guests.

"Well, it was bound to happen sometime."

Grissom signed, "I know. But I wish we had done it on our own terms instead of as part of a murder. They deserve better than that." And he found that he'd come to feel that way, that his personal life should be shared with those he felt close to.

He and Sara had stayed up for a while discussing how to tell the others, for it was too much of a burden for Nick and Warrick to carry. Finally, they had relaxed, shed their worries of the day and slept into the afternoon.

By Saturday night, Sara was planning a dinner and had making calls to smaller restaurants to reserve a room. Before he'd left for the office, she had handed him a stack of invitations and now they weighed heavy in his pocket as he had the task of mailman.

After passing out assignments, he had stepped into the mail room and placed the invitations in the assigned slots – glad he had managed to get them all delivered without being interrupted or more importantly seen. He noticed that she had included two unnecessary ones, addressed to Grissom and Sara so that no one would know exactly to what they were being invited or by whom.

Now he just had to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 12**

Catherine returned from the field tired hot and irritated. She had hoped to leave work on time, but fate had a dead body with her name on it instead. She checked her watch and huffed, heading to drop off a few samples, check her in-box and get out of the building the fastest way possible. She swung into the mailroom and grabbed a stack of messages, requests - and a small cream envelope with her first name only printed in a pretty calligraphy.

She stopped and stared at the envelope, and then curiosity got the better of her and she ripped the envelope open.

"The honour of your presence is requested

Saturday evening at 7:00p.m.

At Roosevelts

On DelMonico Way –

In the private dining room."

She flipped the envelope back to see if a return was enclosed, but none was found. And the writing on the envelope had been done in a pretty computer script, not by hand. She huffed – and then started peering into other boxes. Several of them appeared to have the same small cream envelope in theirs that she had found in hers.

She looked around and saw Brass over in the break room. She waltzed across the hall with a determined step and walked up to him.

"Did you get an invitation to a dinner in your box?"

Brass turned to face her. "Yeah, I did. But I don't know who it is from. You having a shindig and forget to include your name?"

"No…I was actually wondering if you knew who put them out."

"No such luck. Did see Nick opening one before he left about 30 minutes ago."

"You going?"

"Sure – I have a gun, so I'm not scared." He grinned and one grew on her face too.

"Roosevelts is that new little Italian place, isn't it? I've heard of it lately, but not been."

"I eat a little lesser fare than that, so you're asking the wrong detective."

Catherine and Brass finished their conversation as she poured herself a cup of bad coffee. She strolled down the hall and saw the light on in Grissom's office and stopped at the door.

"Hey."

Grissom looked up from his laptop and rubbed an eye.

Catherine realized what time it was and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I have a meeting with Cavello."

"Yuck – that doesn't sound good. You okay?"

"Thanks for the concern, but this one is no big deal. We all have one now and again and I've got a few budget items I'd like to discuss with him about equipment for one of my grants."

"Oh, good. I guess I'm out of here then. Goodnight – I mean good morning."

He watched as she departed. She was going to be mad, but he bet she'd get over it quick enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

_I dedicate this chapter in memory of my father who wore his wedding band the same way Grissom does when he was at work. _

**Chapter 13**

Grissom closed his office door and headed to the director's office. Maya, his secretary greeted him warmly and said that Dr. Carvallo was on a conference call that should have already wrapped up. He took removed his keys from his pocket and sat in a guest chair.

He fingered his keychain. There amongst the keys hung his wedding ring, where he placed it while at work. He removed it and again read the inscription engraved inside, adapted a bit from _The Taming of the Shrew,_ Act 5: "My husband is my lord, my life, my keeper."

While reading the paper one morning a few months after they had begun living together, Sara had come across an advertisement in the entertainment section – _The Taming of the Shrew_ was being performed by the Theatre Department of Las Vegas High School later in the week. She had asked if he'd like to go, knowing that Shakespeare was one of his favorite playwrights. He said he felt sometimes as if he was LIVING in the play, which caused her to throw a nearby napkin at him. He had laughed and they had gone, and he laughed at the spunk in Katherine, the "shrew."

Later, when they were snuggled into their bed, Grissom told Sara that her determination was as strong as Katherine's and she mistook him to mean Catherine Willows. She looked puzzled – until he explained that he meant from the play and not from the office. Not sure how to take it, she asked if he LIKED Katherine or found her cumbersome. He quickly pointed out that he wanted to be with her and that it was a blessing to have her in his life.

They had talked long into the night. He smiled at the memory – only to have this thoughts interrupted by Maya informing him that Dr. Carvello was ready to see him.

He sighed and placed the ring on his finger and keys in his pocket. He picked up a folder that had rested in his lap and entered the director's office.

Robert Carvallo stood beside his desk and extended his right hand. "Dr. Grissom, good to see you."

Grissom extended his right hand. "Good morning to you too, sir."

"Can I offer you some coffee?" Carvallo asked.

"Yes, please."

"Maya, please bring the coffee tray in." Maya returned a few moments later as Grissom and Carvallo made themselves comfortable in the sitting area of the room. She poured coffee for each of the men and then excused herself, closing the door behind her.

Grissom reached for the cream with his left hand – not thinking that the hand carried a bombshell on the ring finger. Carvallo stopped, his cup suspended between the table and his mouth as the gold circle caught his eye and its meaning registered. Grissom finished the motion and stirred his coffee.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Gil?"

"Several things, but let's start with the Copenhagen Grant." Grissom reached for the folder that he had perched on the table as they had settled in. "I've got a copy of the budget proposal here, along with the estimates I have received for the equipment for the insect incubation and the accompanying supplies. I've got a supplier in mind for the equipment and another for the supplies based on their bids and the recommendations I received for each – I've enclosed copies of all of the paperwork. Could you please go over them and initial the purchase order?"

"Uh, why yes. I can do that. Do you need me to do that now or can I have a day or two to review?"

"I'd like to have them by the end of the week if you can fit it in. The equipment has a 4-week delivery time."

"I can do that – should be able to get to it tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest."

"Thanks. This is probably the most promising grant I've managed and I think it would bode well to have a director's name as a reviewer of decisions. This is a prestigious group from which to receive money – and I want to stay in their good graces."

"I understand completely. You do good work Grissom, and by pursuing these grants you do nothing but elevate the Lab's status."

Both men fell into a silence.

"And, there is another matter we need to discuss."

Carvallo raised an eyebrow to signify that he was listening as he returned to his coffee.

"I am in the market for a house and was out to view a few on Friday when I managed to become part of crime scene. Our real estate agent opened the door to a body in a house on the market."

"I seem to have heard something about that, but not that you were there. Has the case been completed?"

"Since I am deemed a suspect, it would be a violation of ethics for me to even inquire about the evidence that was collected. So I cannot offer you an update on the case. But there are issues that will become evident in the paper trail that we do need to discuss."

"Are you comfortable with the investigators involved?"

"Why, yes. The scene was processed by Nick and Warrick."

"I see… Are you concerned that you are a serious suspect in this case? I don't quite understand…"

"I was not alone when the body was found. My wife was with me." Grissom paused and took another sip of his coffee.

Carvallo smiled – Grissom had come to tell him that he had gotten married. "Grissom! I didn't know you had gotten married. Congratulations!" He stood, but Grissom continued to sit on the sofa drinking coffee.

Carvallo was confused. He covered by walking over to his desk and grabbing his calendar and a pen, then returned to his seat. He began again, "I'd love to meet her. Think we can pencil in a dinner later in the week?"

Grissom dropped his bombshell. "Robert, you know her. My wife is Sara Sidle."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 14**

Grissom pushed his key into the front door of the townhouse and slowly pushed it open. Silence greeted him – Sara must have already called it a "night."

He walked into the kitchen and hung his keys on the holder next to Sara's. With a growling stomach, he crossed the room and opened the refrigerator door to find that she had left a nice plate of quiche ready for the microwave for him.

Soon, the smells of warm cheese and eggs filled his nose as he removed the plate from the microwave. Adding a cup of coffee from the carafe on the counter, he sat down on a stool and scanned the local newspaper that Sara had kindly put back in correct order and placed near his spot.

That girl could trash a newspaper. He'd once spent 20 minutes looking for page 3, only to find that she'd taken that page to another room to dismember with a pair of scissors and leaving the remains on the desk as she put the article in an envelope to mail to her brother. He smiled.

The quiche was gone. Grissom rose and place his dishes in the washer, refilling his cup and heading to the bedroom – that he found empty. He looked around, but there was no sign of Sara. Flipping open his phone, he pushed speed-dial and soon her phone was ringing.

"Gris – you impatient person! I just turned onto our street!"

"And hello to you too. Where have you been?"

"Shopping, if you can imagine. Meet me and help me get this stuff in."

Moments later he was out the door and standing by her parking spot as she turned in and parked the car. She opened the door and stood, leaning over to kiss him. "I have bags in the trunk."

As he helped carry bags in, he noticed that some were from the grocery, but a couple were from place he'd not heard of before. As they piled the bags onto the counter in the kitchen, he had to ask, "What kind of food did you find at Mitzi's Boutique of Papers?"

"Card stock. Help me put these groceries away and I'll show you."

Later they sat on the sofa and Sara spread her wares out for him to see. "I'm going to make place-cards for everyone and this is the card stock I'm going to use." She held up an elegant cream stock with a small border.

"And this is for the announcements we're going to send out."

"We need to announce that we got married last month? I thought that's what we were going to do Saturday night!"

"Not to those folks silly. To our families and friends that don't work with us."

"Okay… um, my list will be short." A puzzled look crossed his face.

"Don't fret – I only got 20 pages. I thought we'd send one to your aunts and to my cousins and perhaps a few of your bug friends and maybe to a few folks that I went to college with."

"Are you going to print a warning on the outside?"

"What?"

"Well, one of my aunts is going to faint! She has always maintained that I'm gay."

"I can attest to the fact that you are not. Want me to pen a note to that affect on hers?"

"No! By the way, I need you to add two additional guests to the list for Saturday. A Dr. and Mrs. Carvallo."

"REALLY?" Sara paused. "How did that go?"

"Amazingly well. At least I now have figured out how to make the announcement - since you gave me that assignment."

"And?"

Grissom grinned mischievously. "It will just have to be a surprise for you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**Chapter 15**

Tuesday night was busy at the lab. Grissom and Sara barely saw one another after assignments were passed out. Nick, who was on loan from swing, and Sara had been assigned to a murder in a sleazy hotel off the strip. They rode to the scene in Nick's vehicle.

"I got a mysterious invitation to a dinner Saturday night. Know anything about it?"

"Me? I know nothing." Sara grinned. "Okay, I know all about it because I booked the place. Think you can hold out that long?"

Nick smirked. "Four days has just about killed me , sister."

They were silent as Nick pulled out of the parking lot.

"That invitation is about to do Catherine in. You know how she thinks she can figure out anything."

"So what's her ideas on this one?"

"She thinks it's an Ecklie party and he's up to something."

"Yuck. You put it that way and I don't want to go!"

"So it would be hysterical if Ecklie were there."

"Trust me, he won't be. I made sure I waited until Saturday night because he's leaving Friday afternoon for a convention in Seattle."

"Smart girl – maybe I can hold out to Saturday after all."


	16. Chapter 16

Please forgive my prolonged neglect to this story – life got in the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

**Chapter 16**

Grissom headed to the morgue, report about the Johnson case in hand. He had a few questions for Al Robbins concerning the findings on a murdered Denny's waitress who had "bought the farm" in a chicken coup still dressed in her uniform from work.

He found the coroner wrist-deep in a dead man's chest, a few extra pieces lying on side table. Al was in full body-protection mode, complete with face shield and was talking to a recorder as he removed a length of intestine. As he held it up for inspection, he caught movement in his peripheral vision. Turning his head, Dr. Robbins caught sight of Grissom standing patiently just inside the morgue door.

Sighing, Dr. Robbins turned his attention back to his hand, and said, "Give me just a moment and I'll be with you."

"Don't stop on my account." Grissom approached the table, but chose to stand a safe distance back as Dr. Robbins picked up a pair of scissors and severed the connective tissue holding the intestine. He placed the length on a try, returned the scissors to his instrument tray and pushed the shield up with the back of his hand.

"I need a break." Peeling off gloves and pulling off the shield, Dr. Robbins laid his protection across a bench and reached for the ties on his smock. "This is my third body since shift began and I'm about ready for a good stretch and cup of coffee. Care to join me?"

"Yes, I would."

The two gentlemen settled down, Dr. Robbins at his desk and Grissom in the adjoining guest chair. Grissom opened his folder and took a sip of coffee.

"Gee, I knew you didn't stop by just to see how I was doing today. What can I do for you?"

And so they went over the defensive marks and multiple traumas suffered by a woman who may have served them breakfast on occasion to Grissom's satisfaction.

"You know, I don't remember getting an invitation." Dr. Robbins told Grissom as they stood.

"Excuse me?"

Al Robbins smiled and cocked his head a little to the right. He weighed the words he chose to speak. "It's not often that two of our CSIs are out house-hunting together."

Grissom looked down and the edge of his mouth curled upward just a touch. "I see you've been reading police reports."

The two men stood in silence as a smile spread across Dr. Robbins' face. "I'm proud for you, Grissom. She's a wonderful woman and it has been obvious that you had a thing for her since the say she arrived. I have just one question. When?"

"Six months ago yesterday."

Dr. Robbins sighed and then held out his hand. Grissom did the same and the two men shook hands. "Al, I'd consider it a favor if you didn't spread this revelation around."

"WHAT? Are you nuts? I'm thinking about renting the billboard across the road." Dr. Robbins burst into laughter at the look of Grissom's shocked and horrified expression. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

"We're having a little party to make the announcement on Saturday. Perhaps you received a note about that?"

"Ah, I wondered who was throwing a secretive party and why. Jot me – and the missus – down as expected. I'm relieved it is for this as my imagination had taken a completely different path."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

**Chapter 17**

The sun was beginning to warm the horizon when Sara pulled her vehicle into the parking lot of the main CSI building. She was bone tired after working a case that had her climbing across boulders in the desert just outside city limits to process two deceased college students who may have accidentally overdosed.

All she had left to do on this day was deliver the evidence to the lab and sign out. She was daydreaming about the long, hot bath she was going to take when she got home. Home to Grissom.

She walked into headquarters with seven small bags and her kit in tow, and after dropping off samples, headed by the message center to check her box. It had a few things in it, but nothing urgent.

"Sara, hey." She turned and caught sight of Hodges and wish she'd hadn't responded to her name. Yuck, what a way to end an evening.

"What's your slant on the shindig that's happening Saturday?"

"Shindig? What shindig?"

"You didn't get an invitation?"

"To what?" Annoyance was beginning to show in her voice.

"To the little dinner at Roosevelts on Saturday. Don't tell me you didn't get one."

"Oh, I'm not going." She turned and headed to the door, a hint of smile creeping onto her lip.

"WHAT? Not going? Aren't you curious? What if it's something the sheriff is having or Ecklie?"

She stopped and slowly turned to face him, catching a glimpse of Grissom entering the hall. "You know, I have difficulty going to something that is so cloaked in secrecy. Especially if it might be thrown by Ecklie."

Hodges' face registered disbelief. "Grissom, you must do something with Sara. She's threatening to blow off the dinner on Saturday."

"Sara," Grissom looked at her mischievously, "is this true?"

"I….. uh, well yeah?" She was a bit confused.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what the party is for?"

"No, not really. I assume that someone is planning to run for something and wants our support, so it's a butter-up party." She decided that two could play this game and flashed a face of defiance.

Grissom stood perfectly still, and then rubbed his chin as if in thought. Hodges asked, "Are you going, Dr. Grissom?"

"Most likely – but not for the same reasons that you are. You are going because you want to try and fit in and be seen. I think I'll go just to see who is going to run for what office and wants our support – sort of a fact-finding mission. You never know who is going to be preparing the budgets."

Sara struggled to keep a straight face – she knew for a fact that he would strictly avoid the place if he suspected what he had just laid out. She turned to leave and mummered, "Well, if you can stomach it, I guess I'll have to go too. But for now, I'm going home." She flipped her hair and headed for the door.

Hodges smiled as if he'd accomplished a mission of getting Sara in trouble, then walked away. And so did Grissom. He never knew what to expect out of Sara, but he knew where to find her.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

**Chapter 18**

Catherine pulled into the parking lot at Roosevelts and scoped out the car population. There was Nick's truck and Warwick's car next to one another right in front.

Down a little farther, she came across the "Thing" that Greg had purchased at auction a few weeks ago and was working on restoring. It was the color of Bondo, with patches of yellow, as Greg painstakingly had been working on the body. She smiled at the memory of Greg's sheer excitement as he showed off his pride and joy a couple of days after he bought it.

Two cars down was Grissom's black Mercedes, a 20-year-old model in pristine condition. A spot was vacant adjacent to it, so she maneuvered her Lexus in next to it and pulled the visor down to check her lipstick.

Staring back at her were tired, but curious eyes. Her coral lipstick showed a little sign of wear – must have come off when she kissed Lindsey on the forehead when she dropped her off at Ann Elizabeth's house for a sleepover. Pulling out a tube of lipstick, she applied a fresh coat and turned off the engine.

Entering the fashionably darkened building, Catherine was led to a private room in the rear. Nick stood with Warwick, a highball in his hand. Both men were dressed in slacks and jackets, their shirts open-collared. Greg was seated at a table talking with Grissom. Across from them sat Dr. & Mrs. Al Robbins.

At the head of the table stood a striking woman in an understated black dress accented with pears. She turned smiling and accepted a wine glass from – Robert Carvello, and Catherine made the connection.

"Great, a Carvello party." Catherine whispered.

A strong hand grabbed Catherine's elbow and a gruff voice said in her ear, "Hey, sweetheart. You come here alone?"

Catherine smiled at the sound of Jim's voice and she chuckled. "You use that line often?"

"Actually, yes. I'm from the old school. This joint got a bar?"

"Somewhere."

"Let's go find it."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

**Chapter 19**

Grissom surveyed the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone invited had managed to let their curiosity get the better of them and had wandered, somewhat reluctantly for some, to the dinner. Cocktail hour was overflowing and those who had come in tense appeared to have relaxed after a glass of wine or bottle of beer.

He checked his watch and realized that Sara would be arriving late as planned. She had no clue why he had asked her to show up 25 minutes after the invitation stated the party began, but she had followed his request.

Investigating and detecting, the attendees had spotted name plates arranged neatly on the small round tables that were scattered on one side of the room. He and Sara were paired with the Carvellos, Catherine and Brass. Catherine had placed her handbag at her seat and Brass had draped his jacket across the back of his chair. Other tables had been littered with purses, jackets, and keys too.

Still, no one person stood out as hosting the party. Catherine wandered around making small-talk with the Carvellos, the Robbins, and even the Sheriff, who asked if she was throwing the party and quickly ruled himself out as the host.

A waiter appeared and signaled that dinner would be served in ten minutes.

Sara fidgeted in the foyer of the restaurant. She wore a simple crepe dress of black, sleeveless and falling just below her knees. Her feet were sporting strappy black sandals with a modest heel. A strand of pearls encircled her neck and a matching pair decorated her ears. As requested by Grissom, she had her wedding band ready on her right hand to be transferred at the moment to her left. He assured her that she'd know when it was time.

She stood in the doorway and Nick caught a glimpse of her and grinned. "Hey sugar," he said as he walked towards her, "We thought you weren't coming."

"Um… I couldn't find the place."

She caught Grissom's glance from across the room. He had that mischievous look on his face again, and she tried her best to focus Nick as he offered to fetch a drink for her.

After saying a few hellos and taking her wine spritzer from Nick, she asked what was going on. Gregg and Warrick had joined the group and filled her in as to who was there and dinner speculations.

Eventually the crowd began occupying tables and Sara wandered around to find her name between Brass and Grissom. Brass came up behind her and pulled out her chair and she sat. She looked around and noticed that Catherine was joining them and that Nick had taken a chair beside the sheriff. 

And then the salad arrived. Carvello stood and surveyed the room and finally garnered attention by gently rapping his knife against his water glass. The room hushed and eyes focused on him.

"Though I am not the host of this lovely evening, I thought it would only be appropriate for someone to say a few words. I'd like to start by saying that it is good to see all of you relaxed and enjoying yourselves. I've now had the opportunity to actually talk to a few of you about things outside of work and for me it has been most enjoyable. I never knew we had such a diverse group of folks."

He continued, "Strange things are celebrated by my staff – proving who murdered someone, how someone was killed, why someone had motive. It's a stressful job and I appreciate all of the effort and knowledge that each of you put into your jobs. But it is nice once in a while to find that in all of this murk, blood and sweat something wonderful emerging. Friendship, companionship, and love are something to be celebrated."

Carvello paused and picked up his glass of merlot, taking a small sip.

"Allow me to toast our hosts."

As glasses were picked up, Sara felt a nudge on her leg. Grissom stole a quick glance and whispered, "Now." She pulled the diamond encrusted band from her right hand and quickly slid it on the correct finger on her left, then picked up her glass. Grissom's left hand placed his napkin on the table and she noted that he'd already made the move as well. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"To Sara and Gil Grissom."


	20. Chapter 20A

_I thank all of you who have been so kind to leave encouraging reviews and I apologize for having left the story hanging. Work, husband and social-butterfly child have eaten my time. _

Disclaimer: I do not own in any capacity any part of CSI or the characters much to my dismay. If I did, Grissom would be shacking up with Sara every night. I do admit to having an active imagination…

**The Real Estate Giveaway**

**Chapter 20 - A**

All of the air had been sucked out of the room and only a quiet vacuum remained. Sara held her breath and Grissom smiled.

Carvello extended his glass to Grissom, whose glass met it and clinked. Then Carvello's glass met Sara's. Clink.

It was the second clink that brought Brass out of his trance. He looked first at Grissom and then Sara, both who wore nervous expressions. "Sara and Gil Grissom? As in Sara Grissom and Gil Grissom?" he blurted out.

"One and the same, Jim." Grissom responded.

"You devil."

Warrick looked at Greg, who was sitting across his table looking as shocked as if he'd just opened the bedroom door of his parents at the wrong time. A smirk crossed Warrick's face and then he couldn't contain his smile, mostly at the discomfort of Greg, and he said, "Pay up, lab rat."

The Sheriff shook his head and said to no one in particular, "Well, that explains the paperwork Carvello sent me earlier this week."

And Catherine could have parked a bus in her mouth, but nothing would come out of it. She was still trying to get her brain around what she had just seen and heard.


End file.
